My Name is Selene, not Bella!
by Husker11
Summary: What if Bella wasn't who she said she was? What if when Edward left she went back home? What if she had a husband? What if Edward got mixed up with her again? Bella/Apollo. NOT Bella/Edward. Bad summary, but a Good book. Rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

My Name is Selene, not Bella!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson. The awesome Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan do.**

**Thanks to my amazing friend momoXvolturi for helping me with this. Without you it would still be an idea in the back of my head.**

Chapter 1:

Edward left me. Seriously. _He _left _me_!

My ex-boyfriend, Edward, just left me. He moved out of town after "breaking" my heart and took his whole family with him. He said he never loved me at all! He has no right not to let them even say goodbye! I bet Aphrodite would understand.

I guess I should be crying and trying to follow him.

Let me explain.

My name is not Isabella Marie Swan. It is Selene. I am Selene, Goddess of the Moon, Night Sky, Stars and Constellations. Basically everything to do with the Night, I am the Goddess of.

I came down to the mortal world for a vacation. I mean I'm basically the Goddess of everything to do with the night. It's a big job so I came for a long vacation, by long I mean a few years. But I got bored so I thought why not "experiment" with some humans. I pretended to be Isabella Swan, daughter of the Police Chief of the small town of Forks. Charlie is actually one of my husband's kids.

Yeah, I am married to Apollo, God of the Sun, Truth, Prophecy, Music, and Medicine.

I know what you're thinking, "_I thought you were dating Edward."_

I was. Apollo and I have an agreement. We can both date other mortals (and sleep with them), but we always come back to each other. In the end, Immortal love lasts forever and is much stronger than mortal love which is short. Plus we gods and goddesses only ever truly fall in love once whether it is with an immortal or a mortal. Apollo and I fell in love millennia ago. When we "love" mortals, it is really more like lust. So we ended up making the agreement after Apollo had a kid and I got pissed and had a kid as revenge, not that I didn't love him, and Apollo got mad.

So back to my story, Charlie was actually a son of Apollo and was okay with me pretending to be his daughter. I know pretending to be your stepson's daughter is a little weird. That's why I never call him dad.

While I was here, I met a coven of "vegetarian" vampires. I knew what they were when I saw them. When I fell in "love" with Edward, I got closer to the family, as they liked to be called. Anyway Edward thought I was his soul mate! I know my blood sung to him, but it was really the ichor in it. That is no reason for him to think I was his soul mate. I mean come on. I already have my soul mate, not that Edward knew that.

After the whole birthday party deal, he freaked. I said it was fine and it was I could have defended myself just fine, but again he didn't know that. I should have guessed he would leave by the way he distanced himself, but to take the family with him. I had actually grown to care for them, even Rosalie.

Now it was time to go back to Olympus and Apollo.

I walked into the house and Charlie turned off the T.V. and looked at me. How I loved being a goddess.

"Is something wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Edward broke up with me so I'm going back to Olympus. Thank you for letting me stay here." I replied.

"Okay, my lady." Charlie said.

"Charlie, there is no need to be so formal. I am your step-mother, but I do like you." I tried to comfort him seeing the tension in his shoulders.

He relaxed and said, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye. If you ever need anything, just let me know." I told him. I would miss him.

I got ready to teleport back home and to see my Apollo again. Gods I miss him.

**The next chapter will be up very soon. I am already writing it and it shouldn't take long. **

**Next chapter: Selene in Olympus and the Cullens from somewhere**

**Read and Review! Please review. I love hearing your opinion. If you have any ideas review or pm me and I will give you credit. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

My Name is Selene, not Bella!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight or Percy Jackson books. I just own the situation and any characters I made up.**

**Thanks again to momoXvolturi for your help.**

Chapter 2:

Selene/Bella POV

I'm finally home. I teleported to my bedroom while thinking about my Apollo.

I hope he has been okay and behaved well. I remember the last time I went on vacation. He got really depressed until the other gods/goddesses finally snapped him out of it.

I hate going on vacation without him. I mean I am the Goddess of Night, one of my names since I am the goddess of everything to do with the night, but I still miss Apollo when he isn't around. I love him and he loves me. It is just the way it is. We, gods, have the problem that when kept from our love, even if it is our own doing, we miss them terribly.

Anyway, I pop into my bedroom and I can tell Apollo has been here some, but no one else. They know better. The last time I went away, Ares thought it would be funny to take my things and when I got back he, along with everyone else, learned not to touch my stuff without my permission. Ares, the Great God of War, was scared of me for weeks. Quite funny since not even Aphrodite would help him.

Apollo wasn't here though and I needed to see him so I checked his room. It was empty. I started walking around Olympus trying to find him when I realized I hadn't seen any of the other Olympians. Yes, I am an Olympian. My Dad, Zeus, thought I was too important to be a minor goddess and added a throne on the council. They were probably in a meeting. So I went towards the throne room and slowly opened the door, when I went in, I was startled to see 7 faces I knew too well.

My family saw me and hugged me and all the normal how-are-yous went around, but they realized I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy staring at the Cullens. What were _they_ doing here in _my_ home! How dare they!

I ran over to father to ask him to talk to me in private and shot a dirty look at the Cullens on my way out.

"Dad, what are _they_ doing here?" I asked.

"Well, you know the law. They had to come besides they are going to be are informants on the vampire world." Zeus replied. Oh yes, the law, the rule stating if one of the gods spent more than six months with a mortal, the mortal had to come to Olympus to learn of our existence. Then, they had to go to Camp Half-Blood to train. But informants too!

"But can't we get around the law this one time? And informants? Why them?" I replied.

"No, now, I know of your past with them (I had told him), but you must tell them who you were and are. And they will be our informants. They are one of the most civilized groups of vampires there are." Zeus told me and I knew I had no way around it from the tone he used.

We went back in and I knew the other gods had heard everything, but the question was did the Cullens. From their faces I say they didn't. I guess even if they did they wouldn't understand it. We were talking in Ancient Greek.

I looked to Apollo for strength knowing I would need it. I found him in his throne glaring at the Cullens, mainly Edward. I hoped maybe he would fry him, but Apollo had too much control for that. Plus Zeus probably banned it. Gods I loved Apollo.

I walked over to the Cullens and said, "Do you recognize me?"

Of course, they chorused, "No." I had forgotten I was in my true form. They wouldn't know it. I look different in my true form. My hair is as black as midnight and it is slightly wavy down to my mid-back. My eyes are silver and Apollo says they shine like stars. I also automatically change into a dress the color of the night sky with silver stars placed on it. I guess I can't really blame them for not recognizing me.

I changed back to the "Bella" they knew, and said, "How about now?"

They looked wide-eyed at me. "Bella!"

"My name is Selene, not Bella! I pretended to be "Bella", but I really am Selene Goddess of the Moon, Night Sky, Stars, and Constellations. I am an Olympian Goddess. I am also known as Goddess of the Night since I am the goddess of everything to do with the night."

Then, I changed back to my godly form.

Edward started running towards me during my explanation. Oh, this was going to end badly.

Edward POV

There was a strange letter in the mail today. It claimed the Greek Gods and Goddesses were real and that we had interacted with one. It said someone would arrive at 7 am tomorrow to take us to Olympus so they could tell us more. I guess they will come tomorrow if this is real which everyone doubts. I didn't really care all I knew was that I missed Bella, and that I wished I didn't have to leave her for her protection.

Everyone separated after that to do their nightly "activities". I hated listening to that! Ugh! I put on my music really load hoping to drown them out, but with vampire hearing it can only help so much.

Around 6:30 am, everyone got dressed and presentable. I was just glad the night was over.

Emmett kept thinking how if this was a joke it was a really horrible joke and how he could have made it better. Rosalie was as always thinking about herself and how pretty she was. Carlisle was actually considering that the Gods might be real! Esme was thinking about her garden. Alice was counting down in her head. Jasper was trying to keep everyone calm. It was pretty much what happens all the time.

Then, at exactly 7 am, the doorbell rang. Alice bounced over to the door and opened it. Everyone was shocked to see that two people, one male and one female, were at the door, but they were dressed in clothes that looked like they were from Ancient Greece.

Alice said, "You must be here to take us to Olympus. Can you come in?" Mentally questioning their clothes all the while.

The man looked at the woman which I thought was funny. I mean why is he looking to the woman for answers. But the woman just smiled and said, "Yes. We have a few minutes before the council is expecting us."

Alice moved aside so they could come in and we were all just standing around the room.

"What are your names?" Esme asked, trying to break the ice.

"I am Hermes, God of Messengers, Thieves, and Tricks." The man, Hermes trailed off.

"And I am Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy." Athena trailed off.

"So you actually want us to believe the Greek Gods are real?" Rosalie snorted.

"What would it take to show you not to piss off a god, child? And yes we are very much real." Athena replied.

"If you could prove it, I think it would help." Rosalie responded.

"You will see your proof soon enough, child. For now, we need to go to Olympus." Athena replied.

Hermes said, "Okay, is everyone ready?"

"Yes," we all replied, though for Rosalie it was just trying to prove the woman wrong.

"Okay, then." Hermes said.

Athena and Hermes snapped their fingers and we were in this huge room. It had huge thrones way too big for normal people to sit in, but most of them were already filled. We stood in the middle of the room as Hermes and Athena changed to the right height. I guess they were in their mortal forms before.

We watched as they each took a throne, leaving only one empty. Then, we walked forward as everyone had stopped talking and bowed to whom I assumed was Zeus since he was at the head.

"You may rise Vampires." Zeus said.

We stood up and Zeus looked like he was about to say something when we heard the door open. I saw a girl with midnight black hair that fell in slight waves down to her mid-back. Her eyes were silver and they shone like stars. She had on a dress the color of the night sky, but it had little stars on it in the proper places. She was beautiful, and she reminded me of my Bella, though she looked nothing like her.

As far as I could tell, she had just gotten back from a trip or vacation of some sort. I hate not being able to read minds. I guess I'm used to finding out information easily. **(AN: He can't read the Gods minds.)**

Anyway, all the people from the thrones went over and hugged her and welcomed her back home. They asked how she was and all of that. Even Zeus got up to welcome her back! Only one person stayed back from hugging her but you could tell he wanted to do much more than that. For some reason this upset me and I don't know why. I love Bella not this girl.

He looked around 18 and had blonde hair with blue eyes. He seemed like a ladies' man.

But the girl wasn't paying attention to them. She was staring at us. She looked upset that we were here and in the back of her eyes I could see hurt. She ran over to where Zeus had went back to his throne. She asked, more like demanded, to talk to him in private.

They went out one of the side doors to talk, but she shot us a dirty look before she left. I still hadn't figured out her name which for some reason bothered me a lot.

While they were gone, the other Gods talked amongst themselves. They ignored us. But even when they were talking you could tell they were listening to what Zeus and the girl were saying. The more time went on the angrier their faces got. What bothered me and my family was we couldn't hear a word that Zeus or the girl said.

While the other Gods were talking though, I found out the girl was named Selene. I also found out that absolutely everyone loved her in some way. She was Zeus and Hera's daughter. She was fondly nicknamed their favorite child. And everyone here seemed to love her as a sister, friend, or niece. Well, everyone but that one guy. Nobody said anything directly to him. He looked really happy at first and then got angry and upset as he listened to what was said, but he didn't comment to any of the other Gods. He just listened.

She apparently was really powerful too.

Great, a powerful Goddess that hates us for some unknown reason.

They came back in and you could tell they knew that the other Gods heard everything. I also realized that she found out that we hadn't heard it.

All the other Gods were quiet now as Zeus returned to his throne. Even the Gods that looked friendly before now looked like they wanted to kill us. I guess based on what they heard, but what could Selene know about us that was so bad? My whole family was asking the same question in their heads.

She looked towards that guy. I glanced over and saw him glaring at us, especially me, with so much anger that I wanted to run. He looked like he wanted to fry us, and she looked like she wished he would. When her gaze was on him, she looked so lovingly like she would die without him our something. I didn't like it at all and I still don't know why.

She walked over to us and said, "Do you recognize me?"

We all said, "No." We surly would have remembered her.

She looked like she suddenly remembered something and then, her form started changing. When she was done changing, she looked like Bella!

Before I could start to say how sorry I was, she asked, "How about now?"

My whole family was wide-eyed when we exclaimed, "Bella!"

She then started a little speech. "My name is Selene, not Bella! I pretended to be "Bella", but I really am Selene Goddess of the Moon, Night Sky, Stars, and Constellations. I am an Olympian Goddess. I am also known as Goddess of the Night since I am the goddess of everything to do with the night." I was shocked as was the rest of the family. My Bella a goddess! I mean I always thought she was a goddess, but she really is a goddess!

I started running towards her while she changed back to what I assume is her godly form. If she is immortal and I am immortal, then, we can be together! Nothing will stop us this time.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, a longer chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. Please review! Reviews are what give me more inspiration to keep going so please keep reviewing.**

**Next Chapter: Edward finds out Bella/Selene's married and some other surprises. If I gave it all away there would be no reason to read it now would there!**

**~Husker11**


	3. I'm So Sorry

Author's Note –

Please, please don't kill me. Also please don't stop reading my stories. I know it has been a very long time since I updated but it isn't my fault.

First of all, for the record, I got sick and dislocated my shoulder so I had to do everything one handed. Obviously, it took me a long time to type out anything. Plus it was my right arm and I'm right-handed. I slept pretty much all day for a while, but I HAD gotten two chapters for both of my stories ready to upload for everyone. The day I got them finished, the computer I had all of my fan fiction on messed up. You have to keep that computer plugged in or it dies before you can load the next page, and the charger cord broke. Of course I hadn't made a back-up copy (which I will do from now on!) of the chapters and they disappeared. I can use the newer family computer now but three people are always wanting on it, including myself making it harder to find time. Now, for the life of me, I can't remember what happened in the chapters. With school coming to an end, I am trying to play catch up (I got behind with the whole one arm thing), but I will rewrite the chapters when I can find the time. They will not be the same, but hopefully, you will like them.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys have no idea what they meant to me when I was trying to type the chapters out with one hand. I probably wouldn't have bothered until my shoulder was fixed, not that it helped much in getting the chapters to you guys though. If it weren't for your support, I probably would have quit altogether.

I'm also looking for a Beta for both of my stories. I do not care if you want to do one of them or both just tell me which you would like. Please tell me how I can go about getting one in a message or review. I would like a Beta a lot, especially if I can bounce ideas off him/her when needed (which hopefully won't be very often).

Again, thanks for the reviews. They just brighten my whole day. I'm also fine with suggestions and constructive criticism just no flames please.

The next chapters should be out within a few days, but with the way I have been feeling, I make no promises. Don't worry I will have a back-up this time when I'm done.

~Husker11 3


	4. Chapter 3

My Name is Selene, not Bella!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Percy Jackson books. I just own the situation and any characters I make up. Seriously if I did own them, would I be on Fanfiction? No.**

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that it has been so long. I am getting ready to have my right shoulder fused. Actually, it is being fused tomorrow. As you may guess, updating hasn't been on the top of my priority list because of this.**

**The Percy Jackson characters ARE going to come into this. I'm not sure which chapter they come in at, but it should be in a few chapters.**

**I would like to thank my new beta. She is the awesome, the wonderful, Rachel Wolfey Black. She has been a great help.**

**Question: Who should Edward's mate be? **

**She won't come in for a while, but I need your help deciding. PM me or review your answer. Please do not say Annabeth or Thalia. I am planning on Annabeth being with Percy, but it won't be of very much importance in the story. Thalia, because Thalia and Edward just don't mix for me. Can you imagine them together possibly, but I can't and I would have no idea how to write it.**

**Enjoy the story and Review! Reviews = faster updates (As Hermes would say, with bribery you can't go wrong.)**

Chapter 3:

Selene/Bella POV

Edward was running towards me. He was probably thinking about how we could get back together, but we can't. I have Apollo, he's my soul mate and my husband. Man, Edward was just a few feet away! What was I going to do?!

"Edward, wait!" I tried to say to him, hoping to stall him.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked me after he stopped in front of me. Oh, that isn't going to go over well with Apollo.

"Who do you think you are? You just called my soul mate and wife "love". I get that you like her, but she's my girl. You need to stop, right now," Apollo said, while walking over to me. He stood beside me which gave me some extra support. How was I supposed to tell Edward that I'm married and have been for millennia? I mean, part of the reason I even bothered with him was because it was necessary.

"Edward, I'm married," I told him. I figured blunt and honest would be the best way to go. I held up my hand that had my ring on it for extra emphasis.

It was a one of a kind ring made by Hephaestus. Apollo and I just had to help a little with the sun and moon parts of it. Both the sun and moon parts were parts of the real thing. The sun part was very bright and shiny. The moon part wasn't so bright or shiny, but it was still very pretty just in a different way. My ring had a half of each meshed together to make one whole. The halves also slowly spun so I knew which direction was in sunlight or in moonlight. Well, being the Moon Goddess, I already knew, but it was still really cool that my ring did that. Hephaestus had really outdone himself on this ring. It was perfect for the marriage of the sun god and the moon goddess.

"What?" he stuttered in disbelief.

"It is true, Edward. I am married. I do not want to hurt you, and I will explain why I did what I did if you like. Aphrodite could help me explain it. I am not in love with you, and we can't be together. You have your own mate just like I have mine. It simply wasn't meant to be," I told him gently.

I really didn't want to hurt him. I did honestly like him, but that was as far as it went for me anymore.

"H-How can you be married?!" he asked.

"I fell in love with Apollo millennia ago, and he fell in love with me. He started courting me; I think you would call it dating. After a while, he proposed. I said yes. We got married, and we have been, for the most part, happy ever since. Daddy walked me down the aisle, and Uncle Poseidon did the ceremony. It was the perfect wedding. Uncle Hades and everybody even got along! Of course, we've redone our vows, but it's always better the first time," I told him smiling in remembrance.

Then, Apollo turned to me and got down on one knee.

"Isabella, I love you with all my heart. Every time I think I can't possibly love you anymore you prove me wrong. If you were to fade, I would follow. I can't live without you. I know this isn't a good time what with the vampires being here, but I want to do this. Isabella, will you marry me again?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes, Apollo. I love you so much. I would give up anything for you," I told him with tears in my eyes.

Then, I pulled him up and kissed him. I put all of my love for him in that kiss, and he returned his to me. The sheer amount of emotion nearly made me dizzy. After a minute, I pulled away after I heard people clearing their throats.

"Really Apollo, was now the time?" Father asked him.

"Well, I was going to do it when she got back, and I decided these vamps aren't going to stop me," Apollo shrugged.

"Daddy, it's not like it hurt anything. The vampires should have enough patience to wait for a few minutes anyhow. I'm sure they could at least do this for me since I'm the reason they're alive and with their soul mates and all," I told him pouting just a little and using puppy dog eyes.

Daddy proceeded to agree with me. My pout and puppy dog eyes get him every time.

"Can I pleasssssse plan your wedding?" Aphrodite asked.

"Any of you that want to can help me plan the wedding," I told my family smiling.

We all turned back to the vampires. Edward seemed to be upset and plotting something. Here it comes.

"Does Apollo know about us? Does he know how we kissed?" Edward asked looking smug.

I really don't like doing this very much since it invades people's privacy, but I read his mind. He was thinking that I didn't tell Apollo. Then, Apollo would be so mad and betrayed that he would divorce me. Then, Edward and I would get back together! As if!

"Of course, Apollo knows. Apollo knows everything about me and vice versa. We have no secrets. He is okay with it, because he knows that I will always come back to him. Apollo and I will always come back to each other. That is the way we are. Apollo and I agreed that we could 'see' mortals, because 1) we know we will always come back to each other, 2) we know that the 'love' we have with other people is nothing compared to what we feel for each other, and 3) we understand that sometimes one person catches our eye and we fall in 'love', which is really more like lust, but it never lasts long," I answered him trying to sound nice even though I was starting to get seriously irritated.

Edward was through for the moment, but then, Carlisle had to ask some questions. Of course, he did. He would not be Carlisle Cullen if he didn't ask so many questions.

"I thought Artemis was the Goddess of the Moon. How are you the Moon Goddess?" he asked me. What!?

"What did you say?!" I told him frozen in place with my anger. I heard shuffling behind me.

"I said, I thought Artemis was the Moon Goddess," he repeated. I heard more shuffling.

"Ares, would you know why he thinks that?" I asked him not turning around. The shuffling noises stopped immediately.

"I have absolutely no idea why he would think that," Ares replied.

"Apollo, is he telling the truth?" I asked my husband.

"He is telling a falsehood," Apollo replied.

"Who let his poetry get out of control again? He only says falsehood when it has," I asked in irritation.

"Ares sent him to Japan. He got obsessed with Haikus, and then, he moved to the other types of poetry, too. You know you are the only one who can get him to stop," Mother told me.

"Is that true Ares?" I asked turning towards him. I now knew what the shuffling noise was. He had tried to shuffle to the door, but he had only gotten like a foot from his throne.

"Did you send my Apollo to Japan? Did you get the mortals to think Artemis was the Goddess of the Moon?! No offense intended, Artemis, but how would you feel if someone named me the Goddess of the Hunt?" I yelled at Ares, but I spoke nicely to my sister.

Artemis nodded looking totally understanding. She understood that it would make you more than a little mad if people thought someone else was in charge of your domain.

Ares, my dear brother, just cringed back. Good, he should be scared!

"Answer me, Ares!" I yelled getting impatient quickly.

Jasper asked, "Um...should you really be yelling at the God of War?"

"Oh, I will be just fine, Jasper. Who do you think keeps him in his place? Who do you think stops his head from getting too big? Who do you think is one of the _very_ few people to beat him in a fight?" I asked smiling at him.

"I admit Apollo _may_ have ended up in Japan. I also might, just _might_, have used the Mist to make the mortals think Artemis was the Moon Goddess. In my defense, she was helping you look over the Moon on your vacation so it was partially true," Ares told me reluctantly.

"May have or did? Might have or did?" I asked my eyes going a shade or two darker than before.

"Did," Ares mumbled so low that I don't think I was supposed to hear it.

I turned towards my Father and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Daddy, can I please remind Ares why he shouldn't mess with me?" I pleaded.

"What about the vampires?" Daddy replied.

"They can think of it as a learning experience. You know Jasper would just love seeing someone fight the God of War. I think it would be educational for them to see," I replied.

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that you want to show them how strong you are?" he asked with one brow raised.

"I admit I would like to show them that I'm stronger than they thought. I also admit that if they go to Camp Half-Blood, they are sure to see our children fighting. They might as well see where they get their skill from," I told him.

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that they don't exactly like being vampires?" he asked again.

"I may want to show them a little of my skill, but I am not asking to fight them. If they don't appreciate being with their soul mate for possibly the rest of time, that is their decision. I would like to add that I do not appreciate them cursing the night," I said, shooting the Cullens a glare at the end.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked me.

"I will explain what I mean later," I told him in reply. I saw Daddy was about to say something.

"Okay, you can fight your brother. He's been obnoxious since you left anyway," Daddy told me.

I heard Ares mumble, "He never would have let me fight somebody."

I laughed at him while turning towards him.

"Would you like armor or no armor? Does it matter what weapon? We all know I'm going to beat you no matter what," I asked then taunted.

"No armor for now. Shouldn't you change or something? How are you going to fight in that?" Ares replied. He got in a bit of taunting of his own.

"You very well know I can fight in this dress. After all, I have beaten you in it before," I just returned to taunting him.

I did change to a more appropriate outfit though. It was just plain and simple pants and a black shirt that said Night across it in silver.

"You have no fashion sense, Isabella," Aphrodite said from her throne.

The Cullens had moved back out of our way and we stood in the middle of the room some feet apart.

"Aphrodite, I am fighting. Fashion is not always necessary while fighting." I told her while thinking of which weapon to use.

Ares stood opposite me thinking of the same thing.

"Swords," we said at the same time.

"Swords, it is then," I said while transporting my sword and shield to my hands.

Ares chose a two-handed sword so he couldn't have a shield. I quickly adjusted my shield and grabbed my sword. Ares grabbed his sword, too.

We started slowly circling each other, neither of us wanted to make the first move. I knew if I taunted him enough, he would strike first, so I set out to do it.

"Hey Ares, what does it feel like to be continually beaten by your little sister?" I asked him in my 'I'm curious' voice. Our family laughed knowing very well what I was doing.

He tried to ignore that, but it got him a bit irritated.

"I have another question. You know I'm just curious as your little sister," I said. I was about to rub a _VERY_ sore spot for him.

I cocked my head to the side in mock confusion and asked, "How does the God of War get injured in a fight against a half-blood with very little training?"

"Bella, did you have to bring that up again?" Aphrodite asked me. I had brought it up to tease Ares before. It worked like a charm in the past.

I ignored Aphrodite. I knew I would have to keep all my attention on Ares. He usually got very motivated when this was brought up.

"I let him! You know trying to give the kid that's supposed to save the world an ego boost," Ares protested as our swords clashed.

"Whatever you say, brother dearest," I said as I jumped over his sword when he swiped at my feet.

I used my shield to block his sword while aiming mine at his left arm. I managed to scratch him. I figured if he wanted to get me, he was going to have to work for it. I started adding more movement with my strategy. I was spinning, twirling and doing just about everything I could to stay moving. I had cut him several times and given him a nasty slice straight across his right arm. Ares was a good fighter, but he used mostly brute strength with very little to no strategy. If you could use strategy against him, you could win most of the time, and I wasn't the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy's little sister for nothing. I finally managed to disarm him and got my sword to his throat. It was harder than it sounded since a minute or so into it we had started teleporting.

"Gotcha, big bro," I said than teleported my sword back to where it was originally.

"You were taught by the best," he hugged me to him laughing.

Many people would think he would hate me for beating him, but I was his younger sister. He got over me beating him after a while, and he hadn't minded much ever since unless it was really important. If it had been just about anybody else, he would have hated losing, not that he likes losing to me. Athena and he had taught me to fight, strategy, warfare, etc. Of course, occasionally, someone else would teach me a new weapon or style of fighting.

"Why thank you Ares!" Athena said laughing.

"You know I meant me, Athena! Besides, I _am_ the God of War. You've got what, Battle Strategy?," Ares questioned.

"Hades, not this again," Apollo and just about everyone else muttered.

Ares and Athena had gotten into arguments that lasted years over this matter. Try having a war with Athena on one side and Ares on the other. It takes forever to finish, and so many mortals die. Plus the other Gods take a side in the argument making it that much more chaotic. **(AN: Trojan War anyone?)**

"Gods, will people STOP saying my name as a curse word?" Uncle Hades exclaimed.

I smiled at him and said, "Sorry Uncle Hades, it's habit."

I was mentally thanking him for stopping that argument before it could start ... again.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Just think about people saying your name as a curse word constantly," he huffed rolling his eyes. That would get kind of offensive and annoying.

"I'll try to stop," I told him sheepishly.

"That's all I ask," he replied.

After that I turned to Jasper remembering that he had had a question.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. What was your question?" I asked.

"What did you mean when you said you didn't appreciate us cursing the night?" Jasper asked.

"Exactly what I said," I replied. He looked confused so I decided to elaborate.

"Jasper, anything you say or think about the night I hear whether it is good, bad, or in passing. I do not mind so much when you do not do it constantly. I would say you do it the least, but nearly everyone else does it quite frequently. I am sure you can understand why it could get annoying when the same people are cursing at you constantly and consistently even during the day. I understand bad days, but a century straight just makes me mad, really mad," I said. I proceed to try to calm down, because talking about it had made me mad.

"So you hear everything people say and think about the night?" he checked.

"Yes, I do," was my reply.

"You guys don't even like the sun! There's no making you happy," Apollo said.

"It's alright, sweetheart. I'm sure it's just because they're different than most," I told him with my hand on his chest. He had no reason to try and calm down. Actually, it was quite the opposite in fact.

"They are just lucky I haven't had them burst into flames. You know storm spirits could take the car again, and of course, since I wasn't there, I wouldn't be able to stop them from getting just a little too close to them," Apollo said sounding _way_ too contemplative for my liking.

"Apollo! You cannot pretend to let storm spirits take over the chariot so you can kill them!" I told him.

"Can I -" He started before I cut him off.

"You can't kill them at all! Unless I say it is okay, alright sweetheart?" I asked him in my voice that said "agree or suffer the consequences".

"But I really-" he started again.

I leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. "Sweetheart, if you kill the Cullens without asking me, we won't get to have alone alone time for a while. That would just be awful, wouldn't it? I will let you have your go at Edward, though," I whispered to him.

"I think your right. I won't kill them yet. But I can't guarantee to anything else," he replied only louder.

"Good," I said smiling.

"Now, Edward, I know you probably hate me, but I am not sorry for what I did. I had a good reason just ask Aphrodite!" I pointed towards her. I _really_ didn't want to explain this to him.

I turned to face her and asked, "Can you please explain this to him? It does cover your favorite subject after all."

She nodded so I walked to sit in my throne. I had missed home a lot while I was gone.

All the Cullens turned towards Aphrodite waiting for an explanation as to why I hurt their brother or son.

"Edward, what Isabella did to you was necessary. I know that sounds cruel, but it is true. When you were changed into a vampire, you did not know how to really love someone. I'm not saying you didn't love your mother or father," she said quickly when she saw him about to protest.

"I, of all people know you did, but your love for them was a familial type of love. The same type of love you now hold for Carlisle, Esme, and your siblings. You didn't know how to love someone romantically. You never learnt how. Selene and I noticed how unhappy you were without your mate. Naturally, with her as the Goddess of Vampires and me being the Goddess of Love, we were the two to notice. We wanted to help you. We were just going to wait for you to meet your soul mate when we ran across a problem. If you were to have met your soul mate, you wouldn't have been able to love her romantically. It would have made both you and her miserable. So when Selene decided to go on vacation, we decided before she came back she would go to Forks. We knew you would be there. She honestly did fall in love, or at least the closest a God can get when they already have, with you. The whole time though she knew you and her weren't meant to be. She did teach you how to love properly though. So now when you meet your actual soul mate, which will be soon, you and her won't have to deal with that _HUGE_ problem. You and her can be happy together. I will add you had better treat her right, or you may just feel the wrath of a God," Aphrodite continued.

"Thank you, Aphrodite," I told her when she had finished. I knew who his mate was. Aphrodite had been telling the truth when she said he'd better treat her right. He would feel the wrath of a God/Goddess.


	5. Chapter 4

My Name is Selene, not Bella!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight or the Percy Jackson Series, would I be writing on fanfiction? NO! Therefore, I obviously don't own either. I only own the situations and any characters I make up.**

**Author's Note: I would like to apologize to my beta, Rachel Wolfey Black. She is a **_**Great Beta**_**! I did not send this to her in my hurry to get it on before surgery tomorrow. **

**Therefore, any mistakes I make are fully my own and I apologize in advance. I wanted to give you something since I am not sure when I can update next. **

**Enjoy the story and review! Reviews = faster updates!**

Chapter 4:

Selene/Bella POV 

"Thank you, Aphrodite," I told her when she had finished. I knew who his mate was. Aphrodite had been telling the truth when she said he'd better treat her right. He would feel the wrath of a God/Goddess. **(AN: Ha-ha! I'm not giving it away yet! Admittedly because I don't know but …)**

I was brought out of my thoughts when Alice asked, "Goddess of Vampires?" 

"Yes, I am the Goddess of Vampires. I just don't mention it as much," I replied. 

"How?" was all Jasper said. 

"Well, I was the one who made vampires, with help from others, so I got to be your Goddess. By the way, you were all meant to be vampires. It was the Fates will. You were destined to become a vampire since before you were born. That goes for all of you," I said looking pointedly at Rosalie. 

"All I did was help you get there," I continued knowing it would cause a bit of mayhem. 

"What do you mean you helped us get there?!" Rosalie shouted. 

"I meant exactly what I said. I helped you get there. Carlisle, normally, you should and would have died. I decided to step in though and called the vampire that sired you to me while giving you enough resolve to get through the change silently. Edward, you would have died of the influenza, but I told your mother what to say. It got you changed as it was destined. Esme, when you jumped from that cliff, you would have died, but I temporarily gave Carlisle extra speed while making sure he was there to see you. Rosalie, I know all about what happened to you before your change. Those men weren't men though they were monsters, and for some unknown reason, you didn't see through the Mist. I had Carlisle go in just the right direction at just the right time, and again, a member of your family was saved. Rosalie, when you found Emmett, I was there for you. I gave you the strength, determination, and will power to get him to Carlisle. He was saved. Jasper, I will tell you. I didn't get Maria to change you, but I was there for you after she did. I made sure you didn't die while not showing the protection you had. Maria was taken care of though. You will never have to worry about her again. Last, but not least, there was Alice. I didn't get James to hunt you; again it was done on his own. I do give vampires some rights. I was there when your creator was killed leaving you alone and changing with a vampire after you. When James found where you were hidden, I stopped him. I wish I would have just killed him then, but it was not meant to be. You may hate me all you like, but remember that without me not a single one of you would be with your soul mate. You would all be dead in the Underworld, and if you had lived, you would have had a life without love. So is being a vampire that bad when it gives you your soul mate? You can be with them until potentially the end of time. Would you rather be human and have never known your other half or even any love at all?" I said looking in each of their eyes as I spoke to them. 

Rosalie looked like she was having a moment. Maybe she was realizing just what she had. I hoped she would be a little happier now. She needed to realize if she had had the humanity she wanted, she would have had to give up the most important thing in her world, her soul mate. 

"I thought so," I said. 

"Okay, now that you know Selene is a goddess and not Isabella Swan, we can move on. You need to go to Camp Half-Blood to learn to fight," Daddy said to the vampires. 

Why am I getting a bad feeling about this? 

"What's Camp Half-Blood?" Carlisle asked. 

"It's where all the Demi-god children go to learn to fight against monsters and such. No monster can get inside the boundaries of camp so they are safe there," Daddy explained. 

"Or at least as safe as they ever get," I said. 

"Selene, please try not to freak them out," Daddy told me. 

"I can try, but I think we already passed that point, Father," I responded. If it had been anyone else, he would have gotten mad. 

"We also need to send someone to help train the new Demi-gods. What with the new problem and all," Daddy directed this part to the other Gods. He was looking at me though. 

"What new problem?" I asked him hating to be out of the loop. 

"Well, I guess it isn't really new. A few of the Titans that ran away in the last war have banded together. They have some monsters on their side, too," Dad said. Seriously?! 

"Is he with them? And why did nobody tell me?!" I asked sitting up a little straighter. All the gods knew I meant Kronos. I hate when they don't tell me things just because I'm not here. 

"Who is He?" Jasper asked confused again. Poor guy must be feeling his whole family's confusion. 

"My grandfather," I replied shortly. 

"No, he isn't with them. It is just a few of the minor Titans, but we should take care of it before it gets any bigger. Chiron needs some help training the newest demigods," Daddy said. Well, that's a relief. Grandfather had just been dealt with by Percy Jackson a few months before I left. That was three years ago. 

"Well, who is going to help him?" I asked. I felt that sinking feeling in my gut again, and I had a good idea of who it would be. 

"You are," Dad said. 

"What? Why?" I exclaimed. 

"Because everyone else is busy," he replied. 

"What about Dionysius? He's already there most the time. All he ever does is play cards and drink Diet Coke," I protested. 

"Hey! I resent that! I do much more than that. I have to make sure the little runts don't kill themselves," my brother protested from his throne. 

I raised an eyebrow, and said, "The only reason you are there is cause you're grounded. You just had to chase after the wood nymph. Why did you even want her?" 

He gave me a dirty look. "She was pretty, and I was drunk," was all he said. 

"And?" I urged. 

"And you very well know I want things I'm not supposed to have. Besides, it's not you that got grounded and sent to Camp Half-Blood for a century. I can't even get drunk!" he exclaimed. 

"Yeah well, she was a _HUNTER OF ARTEMIS_. You know the maidens that have pledged themselves to our dear sister. Staying away from guys is part of their pledge. We can barely even drink anymore. Ares, Hermes, and Apollo drunk most of the wine you had left. You know mortal wine stinks compared to yours," I said in exasperation. 

"Not my fault they decided to see how much they could drink. Of course, my wine is better than mortals. I'm the God of Wine," he replied with a smile. I smiled in return. 

Dionysius and I actually get along really well even if most the time we pretend to be mad at each other. Contrary to popular belief, he was a nice guy. He just didn't get along with demigods… at all. 

"But why can't he teach them?" I returned to my previous conversation. 

"You know how your brother gets along with demigods. They would all go mad before they could do anything," Daddy replied. 

"That is true. What about Ares then or Athena? Surely, they could do a better job than me," I said. I really wouldn't mind so much, but I didn't want to be around the Cullens so much. 

"Ares would kill Jackson, and we want Jackson to stay alive," Dad said. I looked at him weird. He was usually anti-Percy Jackson. 

"Yes, we want him to stay alive. He'll be beneficial in battle. Anyway, Ares is going to monitor the enemy's activity. He's also going to try to slow them down. Athena is busy with battle plans. She's too busy to go," Daddy said. 

"Is there anybody else that can go?" I asked. I think he got that I was as close to begging as I would get. 

"Sorry, sweetheart, but everyone else is busy with their assignments. The only other person that could go is Apollo. If he went though, he would end up 'accidentally' cutting off the Cullen's heads and lighting them on fire," Daddy said. Maybe if I have to go, I can get Apollo to go with me. 

"Okay, I get it. I have to go train the vamps and the other half-bloods. Can Apollo come with me please? He can help train the half-bloods. It would be easier with him there," I asked. 

"If Apollo wants to go, he can go help you, but you can't just stay in your room the whole time. You have to actually help train the half-bloods, not just make up for the last three years," Daddy said. I was so glad he would let Apollo come. Now all that was left was to get Apollo to come. 

"Apollo, will you come with me? It will be so much more fun with you there," I asked him. 

"Of course, I'll come," he replied smiling at me. 

"Alright now that that is settled. We should probably get them to camp," Dad said nodding in the Cullens direction. 

"Which cabin should they stay in?" I asked. I wasn't sure if they should stay in my cabin or their parents' cabins. Yes, the Cullens were Half Bloods. 

"How about they stay in their parents' cabins? Is that okay with you guys?" Daddy asked. 

Everyone just nodded. Now, the Cullens were confused. Oh well, they'll figure it out sooner or later. 

"Okay, meeting dismissed," Daddy said. 

Everybody got up and started their individual conversations. I faintly heard Uncle Poseidon, Uncle Hades, Ares, and Hermes start betting on me. Apparently, they were betting on how long it would take me to snap at the Cullens. Normally, I would have went over and said I want 50% but I already had one extra stop to make and I didn't need to add another. So I just walked over to Apollo instead. 

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. 

"I suppose so. We need to make a stop before camp though. I have something to check on and two people to pick up," I replied. 

"Jane and Alec?" he asked. 

"Yeah," was all I said in reply. I always got Jane and Alec when there was a fight. Mainly because they liked to fight. 

I smiled as I thought back to Jane and Alec. They were actually my kids. I had given birth to twins. That for the time they were born in was a very dangerous thing. Everybody thought they were witches when they grew up all because of their powers. I knew they would be in danger, but I couldn't help them myself so I had the Volturi watching them. Stupid law saying I couldn't be with my kids, at least it was voted out of use. I had told Aro he was to protect them no matter what. So when he saw them dying, he wasted no time in saving and changing them. I could finally be with them more than before. Over the years, we had grown closer especially when they understood why I couldn't help them before. Apollo had disliked them at first, and then, he started to dislike them even more when I spent so much time with them. Finally, I had explained why they were so important to me. I felt like a real mother for the first time. He understood better after that, and he went to meet them with me. It was a little wobbly in the beginning, but he now sees them as his own children and they see him as their dad. 

"Alright then, I haven't seen them for a while either," he said smiling at me. It always made me happy that he liked them so much. I can't really blame him if he did hate them though. I mean they were created due to an affair.  
>We walked over to the Cullens. They were talking quietly. Of course, they didn't know we could hear them just fine. They were debating about whether or not they hated me. By the time we came up to them, (it was a really big room) they had decided they actually still liked me and were appreciative for what I did for Edward. I didn't think it would work out like that. From everyone else's faces, I think they were just as shocked. Of course, nobody but those closest to them would know. <p>

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked them. I made sure I gave no indication that I had heard their previous conversation. 

"Yes," Carlisle answered for all of them. 

"Alright, we have to make one stop before we go to camp," I said. Then, I looked to Apollo wanting to make sure he was ready. He nodded that he was.

**Author's Note:**

**Remember review!**

**Question: Who should Edward's mate be?**

**I am still taking suggestions/requests. Just PM me or review with your suggestion. Please don't say Annabeth or Thalia though. Or Jane since I already have a mate for her. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5

My Name is Selene, not Bella!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Percy Jackson series. I only own the situations and any characters I make up. So don't sue me.**

**Author's Note:**

**I didn't send this to my awesome beta, Rachel Wolfey Black, in my hurry to get this to you before surgery tomorrow. So all faults are my own and she can in no way, shape, or form be blamed.**

**I am trying to be nice tonight. This is the THIRD chapter posted today, but I want to give you something before I am off for a while. Admittedly, I will probably be off for a while. I mean shoulder fusion isn't something you get over overnight. I guess the 4 or so hours spent on my IPod writing this on the way here weren't wasted.**

**Question: Who should Edward's mate be? If you say Annabeth, Thalia, or Jane, sadly, I will ignore it.**

**Enjoy the story and review! Reviews = happy writer. Happy writer = faster updates. **

Chapter 5: Jane's Mate

Selene/Bella POV 

Recap: 

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked them. I made sure I gave no indication that I had heard their previous conversation. 

"Yes," Carlisle answered for all of them. 

"Alright, we have to make one stop before we go to camp," I said. Then, I looked to Apollo wanting to make sure he was ready. He nodded that he was. 

End Recap.

I teleported us to the throne room in Volterra. I decided to throw in some smoke for a more dramatic effect. Only the smoke didn't smell like normal smoke. 

"Hello all," I said walking forward. 

"Mistress," everybody replied in unison. Aro, Marcus, and Caius all stood up and walked towards me, bowed, and kissed my hand. Why are they sucking up this time? 

I raised an eyebrow looking at Apollo with a smirk. 

The vampires noticed Apollo so they bowed and said, "Lord Apollo." 

This is too funny. 

"Where are Jane and Alec?" I asked moving to sit in Aro's throne. I sat and noticed that Apollo had sat in Caius's. 

He sent me a mental message. All he said was, "He annoys me more."

Mental messages were really just us talking in someone else's heads. 

I sent him a smile, because I did find Caius more annoying. 

"I believe they are hunting, Mistress," Aro replied. 

I raised both eyebrows and shot him a look. Something about that didn't sit right with me. Since when did the Volturi go out to hunt? Apollo apparently thought the same thing. 

"Since when do you go out to hunt?" he asked voicing my thoughts. 

"We don't normally. They decided it might be fun," Aro said. 

That did sound like Jane and Alec. 

"Demetri, where are they?" I asked the tracker. 

"They are coming in the castle heading this way now, Mistress," he replied. I always had thought Demetri efficient. 

"Thank you, Demetri," I told him. 

"We're back!" Jane announced to the room as Alec and her came in. 

"Hello dears," I said with a smile. They hadn't seen Apollo or I yet, or there would have been a lot more noise. 

"Mama! Papa!" they yelled in unison. (Yeah they call Apollo Papa.) They both ran to me and hugged me tight. 

"I'm so confused," I heard Jasper say quietly to his family. Apparently, Jane, Alec, and everyone else heard to as we all turned to look at them. 

"Why are you confused?" Jane asked. She didn't say it very nice, but they did kind of ruin a moment. 

"Why are they calling you mama, love?" Edward asked me before anyone else could answer. 

I froze in my seat. I was _so_ mad! 

"Uh-oh," Jane and Alec said. I saw them look to Apollo then back at me. They quickly backed away so we must have looked livid (at least to those who knew us well enough). 

"What did you say?" I asked disturbingly quiet for being so mad. I glanced at Apollo who looked madder than I had seen him in a long time. Edward's got his work cut out for him this time. 

"I asked why they are calling you mama, love," he said sounding all cheerful. There is no way he is getting out of this without _at least_ a little punishment. 

"Why did you say that?" I asked him while grabbing Apollo's hand. I squeezed his hand and sent 'He will not get away with this' to him. He squeezed back calmed a bit knowing I was mad too. 

"Because you are my love. We were meant to be together. You are going to divorce Apollo and marry me," he replied all cheery. 

"Can I please kill him?" I sent to all the gods/goddesses. Honestly the nerve! 

'I'm honestly debating it, but for now, no,' Daddy sent to me. 

Everyone else practically screamed 'Yes!' 

"I am not going to kill you ... yet. I am _only_ sparing you, because father has asked it. I will say he is honestly debating on whether or not to just let

me kill you. I won't let you get off without punishment however. Apollo?" I said. 

"Yes, sweetheart," he answered looking at me. 

"What do you think about letting my cabin loose on him?" I asked. 

"I think it's a wonderful idea. However, I know, at least, some of my kids will want to join in," he replied grinning. 

Artemis popped in. "Several of my hunters will want in, too. They are staying at camp at the moment. You are one of the few people they like that aren't in the Hunters," she said grinning. 

"I think that Apollo's kids and the Huntress' can join in if they want," I said smiling. It was nice to know that they actually liked me. 

Athena, Aphrodite, Hermes, and ... you get where this is going. 

"At least, some of our kids will want in," they said. 

"It's nice to feel loved. Of course, they can join in if they'd like," I said grinning. 

"How does _everyone_ like you?" Apollo asked. 

"I honestly don't know. I like to think it's just because I'm easy to like," I said shrugging. Honestly, it confused me, too. 

"We don't know either," all the other gods said. Then, they popped out. 

"Anyhow, so Edward you have heard your punishment. Granted I won't let them kill you ... probably. Moving on, Aro, I am taking Jane and Alec if it's okay with them," I stated. 

"Of course, we'll come, Mother," they said in unison. Honestly how do they do that? 

"I'm not sure how long they will be gone. Do you have anything you would like to take with you? I can get you anything material so I would just bring personal or special things," I asked them. 

They patted their pockets. Jane checked to make sure she had her necklace (it turned into a sword) while Alec made sure to have his watch (it also turned into a sword). 

"Well, we have everything. Mother, I would like to ask a favor," Jane said. 

"What is it, Jane dear?" I asked. What would she feel the need to ask for? 

"IwanttobringFelix," Jane said. If I wasn't a goddess, I would have caught all that. **(AN: Translation: I want to bring Felix)**

"Who's Felix?" I asked. 

"My mate," she replied more at ease when I didn't freak out. 

"How will he get into camp?" I asked. 

"I think he may be a demigod who was changed into a vampire," Jane replied. 

"Felix come here," I said. He came forward looking awfully nervous. I decided I should probably put him at ease, but I also wanted to warn him. 

"Felix, you are obviously important to my daughter so I will not hurt you. However, if you hurt her, I will make you think the pain of the change was merciful. Then, I will talk Hades into letting me put you in the Fields of Punishment and pick out your punishment for the rest of eternity. Are we clear?" I asked. 

"Yes, my lady," he said. 

"Then, good. Welcome to the family," I said smiling at him. 

"Isa, you are seriously bipolar, you know that right?" Apollo asked me. 

"I wanted to warn him. I agree with you, Jane. He is most definitely a demigod. Hm, now who is your parent? Don't claim him until after I guess," I said directing the last part at the ceiling. 

"How are you with plants?" I asked. 

"They don't like me at all especially grapes. They tend to die when I touch them," he answered. 

"Well, that definitely rules out Demeter and Dionysus. How about water?" I asked. 

"I'm okay I guess. Nothing overly special," was his response. 

"That rules out Uncle Poseidon. What about building things?" I continued to question. 

"I tend to destroy them," he answered. Suspicion entered my mind sounds like a son of Ares. I exchanged glances with Apollo and knew he was thinking the same. Oh well, I'm going to drag this out for a while. 

"That rules out Hephaestus. Music? Planning? Love? Pranks? Dead people?" I asked. 

"I am alright at the guitar. I am a horrible planner. I am not so great at anything involving love. I like to prank people. I am as good as any other vampire with dead people," he answered. 

"I doubt you are a son of Apollo if you are just 'alright'. Not a son of Athena if you can't plan. Not a son of Aphrodite if you aren't good at love. Could be a son of Hermes, but you don't really have the physical characteristics. Not a son of Hades either. How are you at fighting? Do you like to fight?" I asked already fairly sure of his answer. 

"I love to fight. I'm good at it, too," he answered. 

"You sound like a son of Ares to me. You like to fight, but at the same time, you aren't a planner. You have the physical attributes of most of Ares' kids. Hm, the last son of Ares named Felix was born over 200 years ago. Your full name is Felix Rodriguez. Your mother was named Cynthia. She wanted to be a soldier, but she couldn't get in. You mysteriously vanished while on your way home from your first term in the war at the time. I suppose that's when you were changed," I said. He looked shocked that I knew so much about him. 

"How do you know all of that?" he asked. 

"I know, because after you disappeared, your father asked me to look for you. I did look, but I never found you. We all assumed you must have been attacked by monsters and died. Ares hasn't named any of his kids Felix since you. I never thought about you being changed," I said. When I had finished, a red boar appeared over his head. 

"Oh look, I was right. We should probably get going now. Apollo are you ready?" I asked. 

"Sure. I'm bored anyhow," he said rolling his eyes with amusement clear on his face. 

"Okay then. We take our leave. Goodbye all," I said. Then I popped us to camp. We all landed on top of the hill just inside of camp's borders standing by Thalia's tree. 

"Here we are, Cullens and Felix, welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Welcome back Jane, Alec," Apollo said.

**Author's Note: Please review. Tell me what you think so I can be a better writer.**

**I also have at my side a girl who is Stefan's mate**


End file.
